swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Notes: May 10 2005
May 10th, 2005 Update Notes 0.122312 Please Note: "Double XP" week has ended and on all Galaxies, except for Chimaera, and on those galaxies play experience will return to normal experience point rates. Chimaera's 4X XP will continue through May 12th as previously announced. Buffs *Re-applying a buff will now extend the duration of that buff, as if you had just applied it from scratch (instead of ignoring it). Character Respec ''' *Made non-combat professions eligible for character respec. (Crafters, Entertainers) *Clicking "yes" on respec dialog box no longer closes respec window if it was open. '''Combat *Fixed an issue where zoning caused auto-attack to turn off. *Combat spam now reports the correct weapon name when using Force powers or grenades. *Critical Shot will now correctly do more damage when a critical hit is scored. *Area Taunt now correctly generates hate to targets in range. *Non damage attacks like taunt will no longer show an invalid flytext amount. *Nightsister and Peko Albatross should now have proper bonus attributes. *Commands that fail due to a bad state or posture will give feedback about why the command failed. *Nightsister, Peko Albatross and RIS layers should now have proper bonus attributes. Crafting *Crafting weapons will now grant the appropriate General or Weapon Crafting XP. *Fixed the way resources are evaluated when used in crafting. Under the old system, a resource's final value for an attribute was the position its rating had between the minimum and maximum possible attribute value for any resource that could go into that slot. Now, it is only relative to the maximum. This will generally improve the value of all resources, especially high-end resources which have high minimum values, especially when used in slots that have very strict requirements. So, for example, assume Frobozium steel has a toughness range from 750-850, and also assume that this steel is being used in a slot which specifically requires Frobozium steel. Under the old system, a particular frobozium steel with a toughness of 800 was considered 50% tough. Under the new system, it will be 94% tough (800 / 850). This change is now also reflected in the visual toolbar. *Food and drink components should now show up under the 'Component' sub-menu of the crafting tool and you should no longer be given the option to consume food or drink components. Cybernetics *Moved cyborgRevive and cyborgBurstRun from the COMBAT tab to the OTHER tab in the command browser (CTRL-A). *Wookiee armor can now be worn with cybernetic arms. GCW ' *Fixed defuse minefield functionality for faction bases. '''Inventory ' *Players can now equip an item without having to remove any item(s) that are equipped in the same slot. The item currently equipped will be put in the player's inventory. If the item the player is trying to equip is not usable by the player, the currently equipped item will not be moved. '''Kashyyyk *Fixed some collision issues with impassable terrain in Kashyyyk. *Tree cantina in Kachirho is now a usable cantina. *Kkowir Forest: The Arena Challenge should now reset properly. *The launch terminal on the Avatar Space Platform will now only have the options to launch or eject from the station. Double clicking on the terminal will default to the launch option. *Made launch to be the default option on the Avatar space terminal. *Traveling to Avatar Platform now invites all group members in the space zone, rather than within a 1 km radius. 'Mounts and Vehicles ' *Varactyl PCD's can now be traded. 'Music ' *Players will now hear music when they learn the Wookiee language from Omwaan on Kashyyyk. 'Player Associations ' *Fixed an issue where the Guild Management Terminal stopped working after a PA *Leader removed themselves from a guild before transferring leadership. 'Profession: Armorsmith ' *RIS layers should now have proper bonus attributes. 'Profession: Jedi ' *Removed Jedi PvE experience penalty on death. Experience penalty for Bounty deaths still exists. *Lightsaber elemental damage amounts will now correctly update any time a crystal/pearl is added or removed from the saber. *Fixed issues with Jedi healing that caused incorrect amounts of Force power to be used. 'Profession: Shipwright ' *Made across the board stat increases for Max Energy and Recharge Rate on crafted capacitors. *Made across the board stat increases for Max Speed on crafted engines. 'Profession: Weaponsmith ' *Grenade crates should now produce grenades with proper execution times. 'Quests ' *Kint Szam will give the Kkorrwrot badge to players who speak to him and have already finished the Kkorrwrot hunt. *The Clone Relic quest for the Clone Trooper armor will now give out the *Hologram X-wing reward correctly when you do the Rebel path. *Clone Trooper Armor Quest: You will now receive the full set of the Clone Trooper armor when finishing this quest, even if your inventory is full. *"Befriend the Wookiee" quest is now repeatable if failed. If player fails the quest, just talk to Boshaz to restart the quest. *Fixed an issue with unpacking ARC-170 deeds. *Added bio-linking to some of the weapon quest rewards. *Corrected range for Soulstinger, Heartbreaker, and Necrosis weapons. 'Space ' *The Vaksai fighter, Advanced Xwing, and Imperial Guard Tie Interceptor now allow droids to be installed. *Dying in space will cause wounds again. 'UI ' *If you lose a skill that you are currently displaying as your role, your role is changed to the next valid role. *The map UI now appears for Hracca Glade. *The map UI will correctly disable when in the Arena. *User Interface reset defaults now resets default locations. *Messages about XP granted will appear in the general chat channel. *Fixed an issue where last 5-10% of spinning timer would just disappear suddenly. *Fixed an issue with the duration of the Berserk particle effect. The particle should now vanish when the Berserk buffs wears off. Category:Updates